On dit qu'au fond d'une urne habite l'espérance
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Entre la douleur et la culpabilité, il est parfois difficile de faire face, au point de choisir le plus mauvais choix possible... Esperons pour Castle,qu'il arrive à temps pour la sauver...


**On ****dit**** qu'au ****fond**** d'une ****urne ****habite**** l'****espérance****…**

_Salut tout le monde, présentation ici de ma première fic Castle, certains me connaissent peut être d'autre non, je regarde Castle depuis peu (à bientôt être à l'overdose :D) et je suis tombé sousl e charme de cette série après qu'on met ENORMEMENT forcé la main pour que je regarde, Alros Di-be sache que pour une fois je ne regrette pas ton insistance (Et l'idée d'un crossover avec NCIS me tourne toujours dans la tête pour quand j'aurais terminé mes deux autres fics Castle)._

_Pour tous, bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas sur le bouton reviews !_

_**

* * *

**_

Lanie frappa à la porte du loft de Richard Castle, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, elle savait qu'elle devait essayer. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit la faisant sursauter.

Lanie : Madame Rodgers ?

Martha : Je viens vérifier trois fois par semaine que mon fils n'est pas… Et vous docteur Parish ?

Lanie : C'est au sujet de Kate… Vous croyez que…

Martha : Essayez.

Le docteur Parish regarda dans l'appartement, tout était sombre, en désordre, comme si plus personne ne prenait soin des lieux. Martha Rodgers avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps et avait quitté la demeure familiale, ne supportant plus le chagrin de son fils et son autodestruction.

Lanie : Vous tenez le choc ?

Martha : Et Kate ?

Lanie fit non de la tête avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Martha : Il est dans son bureau. Autant de vies brisées pour un simple braquage…

Le souvenir dévasta de nouveau le cœur des deux femmes, six mois auparavant, Kate était venue voir Lanie, nerveuse, incapable de prendre une décision. Castle lui avait proposé quelques heures avant, une sortie « en famille » avec Alexis, et la jeune policière n'avait pas su lui répondre, comme à son habitude, l'écrivain lui avait laissé le temps de la réflexion. Ils avaient beau se fréquenter que depuis quelques semaines à peine, Richard Castle la connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir observé des heures durant. Le soir venu, le couple et Alexis avaient passé la soirée au théâtre après avoir dîné au restaurant. Mais à la sortie de la pièce, les choses s'étaient mal passées, un groupe de jeunes délinquants plutôt violents les avaient attaqués. Kate avait tout fait pour défendre au mieux les gens qu'elle aimait, mais un coup de feu était parti, et pendant qu'un des hommes brisait un bras et les deux jambes de Kate, le corps de la petite rousse s'était effondré sur le sol. Retenu, par deux hommes, Castle s'était débattu, criant, hurlant comme un dément, sous le rire sadique des jeunes gens. La police arrivant, les hommes avaient pris la fuite, laissant un Castle tenir contre lui les corps des deux femmes de sa vie, pleurant, complètement anéanti face à ce cœur qui ne battait plus et l'autre qui battait faiblement. Après ça, Kate avait passé quatre mois à l'hôpital et encore aujourd'hui elle ne se déplaçait qu'avec une canne. Lanie, revenant à la réalité du moment, fut soudainement hésitante, mais elle marcha vers le bureau pendant que la mère de Castle quittait l'appartement.

Lanie : Richard…

Et elle le découvrit, assis dans la pénombre, les traits tirés et le regard vide, il avait pas mal maigrit et semblait maladif.

Lanie : Richard, est ce que Kate est venu ici ?

Castle : Qui ?

Lanie : Kate Beckett. Ta partenaire, ta compagne. Tu te souviens ?

Castle : Kate…

Il semblait sortir des limbes, cherchant à revenir à la réalité, à remettre son cerveau en marche.

Lanie : Kate a disparu depuis hier, elle a quitté mon appartement et n'est toujours pas revenue.

Castle : Elle reviendra. Rentre chez toi.

Lanie : Castle, je n'en suis pas si sûre, Kate a plongé dans une profonde dépression depuis… Elle a presque terminé de guérir de ses blessures physiques, mais celles de son cœur… Je l'ai entendu pleurer toutes les nuits quand elle pensait que je dormais. Et on vient de lui apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre le travail, son seul exutoire.

Castle : Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Lanie : Je sais que tu souffres de la perte de ta fille. Mais j'ai peur de perdre aussi ma meilleure amie.

Castle : Kate est forte.

Lanie : Elle ne l'est plus depuis qu'elle vous a perdu, Alexis et toi. C'est une âme en peine. D'après le capitaine, elle est pire qu'après la mort de sa mère. Elle n'a plus la force de faire face. Tu étais sa joie de vivre, ses dernières années… Elle t'aime, et s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à vous protéger.

Castle : C'était à moi de les protéger.

Lanie : Mais Beckett est flic. Je t'en prie, je n'ai qu'un seul service à te demander de toute ma vie c'est de m'aider à retrouver Kate avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Castle se leva de son fauteuil et hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Castle : Je ne sais pas… Kate est…

Lanie : Si elle veut mourir, elle choisira un endroit qui lui rappelle des souvenirs heureux et ses meilleurs moments étaient avec toi, alors fais un effort.

Castle : J'en sais rien… On a fait tellement de choses tous les deux.

Lanie : Commence par supprimer les endroits comme l'hôtel Waldorf.

Castle : Il y a l'Empire State Building.

Lanie : Trop sécurisé.

Castle : Je ne sais pas Lanie… Je ne peux pas la perdre.

Lanie : Je sais. Concentre-toi.

Castle : Coney Island ! Je… Elle et moi y avons passé des heures.

Lanie : En route ! Ma voiture est en bas de l'immeuble, nous y serons dans trente minutes. J'espère que tu as vu juste.

Mais soudain, son portable sonna, Castle regarda intrigué le petit appareil posé sur le coin de son bureau, bien que toujours chargé plus personne n'appelait depuis plus de trois mois. Il regarda l'écran. Le nom de Beckett apparaissait sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

Castle : Kate…

_Kate :__ Je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois. _

Castle : Kate ne fait pas de bêtises. Je t'en prie.

_Kate :__ C'est trop tard, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, c'était une bonne gamine. Je l'aimais. _

Castle : Kate, tu as fait ton possible. Tu n'étais pas là en tant que flic.

_Kate :__ J'ai besoin de toi, mais je te rappellerais sans cesse sa mort, je ne peux plus, Castle. Je n'ai plus la force. Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours eu peur de te dire. Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire._

_Castle :_ Je t'aime aussi Kate. S'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtises.

_Kate :__ Je t'aime, Rick. On se revoit de l'autre côté. _

Et elle raccrocha.

Castle : Elle va faire une bêtise, et je confirme elle est bien à Coney Island, le bruit derrière elle.

Coney Island. 

Elle raccrocha et regarda le petit appareil avant de le jeter à la mer. La respiration saccadée elle luttait contre son corps tant la douleur lui broyait le cœur et l'âme. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie de souffrance. Depuis six mois, tout n'était que douleur et colère, on la poussait à prendre soin d'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu la sauver. L'image de la fille de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'effondrant et la douleur de ses os brisés en mille morceaux apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Lanie l'avait obligée à venir vivre chez elle, mais elle se moquait de tout. La seule chose présente était la douleur, elle luttait à peine pour reprendre son travail, pour pouvoir sauver d'autres Alexis, pour pouvoir aider d'autres familles puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu maintenir la sienne. Et voilà qu'on lui avait annoncé que son genou ne refonctionnerait jamais correctement. Toutes ses heures de souffrance réduites en cendres. Elle ne supportait plus les regards compatissants de ses amis, l'absence de Castle. L'absence de Castle… C'est ce qu'elle supportait le moins, et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir, il lui avait demandé de revenir, mais elle n'avait plus la force d'affronter son regard. Elle posa les yeux sur sa canne posée à côté d'elle. Ça non plus elle ne pouvait plus. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avant de se lever. Prenant appuis sur sa canne elle descendit le long de la plage jusqu'à ce que le roulis de l'eau mouille ses pieds, puis son pantalon. Elle continua doucement sa progression, avançant un peu plus difficilement à chaque pas, l'eau anesthésiant son chagrin et ses sens. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, pendant qu'elle sentait le calme apaiser doucement son âme quand un rouleau la propulsa sous l'eau. Son corps, poussé par l'instinct de survie tenta de lutter, mais elle n'avait plus de force, plus de volonté. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de Castle au loin, mais il était trop tard, elle sombrait enfin dans l'inconscience salutaire…

Castle courrait comme un fou suivit de près par le médecin légiste de la police de New York, il délaissa la fête foraine pour prendre la direction de la plage. Il avait bien entendu le roulis des vagues derrière elle, mais il savait que la plage de Coney Island faisait plus de six kilomètres de long. Il courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi, la douleur de son cœur était déjà trop meurtrie par la perte de son enfant, perdre également la femme de sa vie aurait été la goutte de trop. Toutefois, il faisait quasiment nuit et la recherche devenait difficile. Pourtant comme un signe du destin, un mouvement dans les vagues attira son attention, il remercia l'univers. Et retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se jeter dans les vagues. La progression dans l'eau était difficile. L'eau glaciale à cette saison, lui engourdissait les sens, mais il lutta de toutes ses forces quand soudain, il posa enfin sa main sur le corps inerte de sa compagne. Ce contact l'électrisa, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaires, il sentait la marée descendante l'emporter doucement au large, et lutter contre serait difficile.

Castle : Kate… Kate, tiens bon, s'il te plait.

Sur la plage, Lanie composa le 911 pour avoir une ambulance pendant que Castle ramenait le corps de sa compagne sur le rivage. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de l'eau, Castle repoussa les cheveux de Kate pour voir son visage, paniquant lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne respirait pas.

Castle : Lanie !

La doctoresse approcha et commença un massage à la jeune femme pendant que Castle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Lanie : Allez chérie. Fais un effort.

Elle savait qu'elle avait là entre ses mains, la solution pour sauver ses deux amis. Mais pour ça, Beckett devait revenir d'entre les morts. Elle entendait, les pleurs saccadés de Castle. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa fille, il craquait enfin. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Kate, et il trouvait enfin la force de pleurer sa fille. Son cœur lui faisait mal, la douleur était terrible, voir Kate si faible, inconsciente, ramena son cœur meurtri à la vie. Et soudain, Kate Beckett recracha l'eau de mer de ses poumons, alors que les sirènes de l'ambulance approchaient rapidement.

Lanie : Elle est vivante, Castle, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Les ambulanciers approchèrent pour prendre en charge Kate, pendant que le docteur Parish leur donnait les détails. Un autre prit en charge Castle en l'enveloppant dans une couverture chaude.

Lanie : Faites attention à l'inspecteur Beckett, son corps est fragile, et laissez Castle avec elle. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

Coney Island Hospital. Le lendemain.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il avait quitté son lit, pour s'assoir dans le fauteuil près du lit de Kate Beckett. Elle semblait tellement calme et sereine. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Non il ne lui reprochait pas la mort d'Alexis. Il fallait absolument qu'il remonte la pente pour la sauver elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser plonger plus profond dans la dépression. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser perdre sa vie.

Castle : Il faut que l'on se reprenne, Kate. On ne peut pas laisser la vie, nous détruire. Nous nous sommes trouvés quand nous en avions besoin, l'univers te ramène à moi à chaque fois, il est temps pour toi d'écouter l'univers, très chère Kate Beckett.

Kate : L'univers montre les choses cruellement…

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les posa sur son regard océan. Ça lui faisait du bien de le voir et elle tenta de lever la main, mais elle la laissa retomber. Une toux rauque, lui broya le sternum. Tendrement, Castle lui prit la main, encourageant la jeune femme comme il put.

Castle : Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça… Promets-le-moi.

Kate : Tu ne m'abandonnes plus ?

Castle : Je crois qu'on va avoir du travail sur nous. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche toi et moi.

Kate : Aide-moi à me lever. Je voudrais vraiment aller dehors. Marcher un peu avec toi.

Castle : Tu es trop faible.

Kate : Castle ne commence pas.

Castle : Tu m'as aussi manqué.

Il l'aida doucement à se redresser puis à pivoter sur le lit. Elle portait un pyjama de lin blanc, Lanie avait refusé qu'on la vêtît d'une blouse d'hôpital. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la faire glisser du lit, elle le stoppa d'une main sur le torse.

Kate : Castle, mon genou ne portera pas mon poids.

Castle : Ta canne…

Kate : Oui.

Castle : Je reviens je vais te chercher….

Kate : Si je m'appuie sur toi, je pourrais tenir.

Il l'aida à glisser du lit et lui offrit son bras. L'entrainant avec lui vers le jardin de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de parler. D'étaler leurs rancœurs et les non-dits pour pouvoir reprendre une vie. Une vie à deux, bâtie sur de nouvelles bases, ils savaient tous deux que le chemin risquait d'être long. Kate Beckett savait que son genou était fichu, elle ne reprendrait jamais son travail de policier, mais avec le soutien de Castle, elle avait pu reprendre une vie, devenir avocate pour continuer d'aider les gens, fonder une famille…

**FIN**


End file.
